Angels on the Moon (Songfic)
OA is Thriving Ivory. This is a songfic about two apprentices Mistpaw and Flamepaw. Do you dream that the world will know your name? Dawnpaw. Her name was Dawnpaw. From her name alone you can tell she was a wonderful apprentice. So tell me your name My name is Mistpaw. Not that it matters. My sister Dawnpaw is dead and it is all my fault. I should have died. Not Dawnpaw. Do you care about all the little things or anything at all? If I had died, the clan would have gotten over me easily. Most of them hardly even notice my existence. But why should I care? I have no clue. It hurts too much to care. I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel The sun starts to rise slowly. I wonder how it feels to actually be able to get angry and blame Shadowclan for my sister's death. But I know that wouldn't be true. I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive To know I'm alive Look at me. I barely have a scratch on me because of Dawnpaw. Because she saved me instead of her. Because I was her sister. Don't tell me if I'm dying 'Cause I don't wanna know If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go The camp seems to rising with the sun. I watch as warriors rise out if their den and go on hunting patrols. Everyone seems to be doing something. Everyone seems to have a purpose. Not me. I'm just the medicine cat's apprentice because no one seemed to know what to do with the weakling that should have died many times. Maybe I should have died. It would have been much easier for all of us. Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming Of angels on the moon Dawnpaw is in Starclan now. I'm stuck in Riverclan territory with a clan that, well, doesn't like me. This seems oddly fitting. Where everyone you know Never leaves too soon "Hey Mistpaw!" I hear a voice behind me and I turn. It's Flamepaw, a ginger apprentice. "Guess what? We're going to attack Shadowclan!!!" Do you believe, in the day that you were born Tell me do you believe? I sigh, but force a smile onto my face. "That's.....great" I say trying to sound pleased. Why do we even battle? It seems like the only reason we battle is to kill more cats and break more minds. Do you know, that every day's the first Of the rest of your life? Don't tell me if I'm dying 'Cause I don't wanna know If I can't see the sun Maybe I should go Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming Of angels on the moon Where everyone you know Never leaves too soon. This is to one last day in the shadows And to know a brother's love This is to New York City angels And the rivers of our blood This is to all of us To all of us Don't tell me if I'm dying 'Cause I don't wanna know If I can't see the sun Maybe I should go Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming Of angels on the moon Where everyone you know never leaves too soon You can tell me all your thoughts About the stars that fill polluted skies And show me where you run to When no one's left to take your side But don't tell me where the road ends 'Cause I just don't wanna know No I don't wanna know Don't tell me if I'm dying